


Hands-On Display

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: For Kaldur and Roy, adding Dick to their relationship also means adding a few new kinks to their bedroom.





	Hands-On Display

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Chapter 12 of Nine Loves in my Polyam Young Justice series. While both fics can be read as a stand alone pieces, I encourage everyone to read the entire series.

\--November 25, 2018 | 11:38 PM PST | Star City, California --

Roy’s heartbeat thrums in his chest and blood rushes in his ears to the point he can’t quite hear, but that’s okay. He doesn’t need to hear when Kaldur’s kissing him like that or when Dick is tracing his fingers down his abdomen, saying dirty things in his hypnotic voice.

Dick kisses Kaldur’s gills lightly, at an angle that gives Roy the perfect view to see when Dick lets his tongue just barely slip from between his lips to slide along the sensitive pink flaps on Kaldur’s neck.

“This isn’t too fast, is it?” Dick suddenly pulls away and asks. His voice, already low and husky, is _doing things_ to Roy.

“I’m good.” The archer tries to say with his voice muffled by Kaldur’s lips and his own panting breathes.

Kaldur pulls away from their ginger boyfriend to shake his head. Roy can see those eyes shimmering with want. Pecking Dick on the lips, Kaldur says, “Now feels right.” Then he dives back in to fully capture Dick’s mouth.

“Damn you two are pretty like that.” Roy says from his position between and under them. Watching his boyfriends’ lips and tongues clash together, he feels an urgent heat rush to his core. He sits up on one elbow and reaches out with the other hand to snag Dick’s attention. Tracing his finger along Dick’s jawline, he drags the young man’s soft pink lips to his and relishes the taste of him.

Meanwhile, Kaldur shifts on the bed to start undoing Roy’s belt buckle. He goes slow on purpose, sliding Roy’s belt all the way out of his belt loops before carefully undoing the top button on his jeans. All the while, he watches: his aquamarine eyes a spot of bright in the dimly lit room, as Dick licks into Roy’s mouth. Dick takes the archer’s hand from his face and directs it down his body.

Kaldur gradually unzips Roy’s pants at the same time that Dick urges Roy to palm his erection through his pants. Even though Roy’s own hard-on is still trapped in his underwear, he groans at the feeling of his jeans giving way and at the warmth of Kaldur’s hand cupping him briefly before slowly pealing the pants off his legs.

Dick’s mouth is insistent, as is his hand, which keeps hold of Roy’s fingers and urges them to feel around his clothed erection. Roy wishes he could see the look on Kaldur’s face watching all of this, especially as Dick’s other hand yanks Roy’s shirt up to his nipples.

Apparently more interested in having Roy exposed than giving him the attention he craves, Dick barely even brushes his fingers over the sensitive nipples. They hear Kaldur hum; Roy recognizes it as the sound Kal makes when he sees something particularly appetizing.

Roy thinks Kaldur will go for his now-bare chest, but instead, he remains focused on Roy’s groin, smoothing his hands over his hips and leaning down to nip at his happy trail before finally removing the final layer, tossing the boxers to the floor where Roy’s jeans now lay. Roy moans into Dick’s mouth, both at what the younger man is doing with his tongue but also at how close Kaldur’s plush lips are to his erection.

Pulling back to look at Kaldur, Dick says with a smirk, “Guess the red hair is natural.”

Roy doesn’t miss how Dick licks his lips, like the words alone are delicious, and stifles an aroused groan in the back of his throat.

Kaldur crawls up Roy’s body, pushing even further at his shirt and stroking at the orange chest hairs. Roy hasn’t bothered to shave or wax in a while, and at this rate, he may never again.

“Hear that, Love? Dickie also has a thing for red-heads.” It’s not news to any of them, but the way Kaldur’s voice dips when he says it makes Roy shiver.

“I’m pretty into blondes, too.” Dick says, pulling Kaldur away from Roy, so he can have another taste of Kaldur’s lips.

Kaldur curls his fingers into Dick’s hair and pulls, not hard enough to hurt, but enough that Dick can’t hold back a moan. Dick’s hands scramble for something to hold onto, luckily finding plenty of Kaldur’s smooth skin. Though clearly his greedy fingers aren’t satisfied with just squeezing at the tattooed biceps because he tugs Kaldur’s shirt up and up. He scrapes fingernails along abdomen as he goes, and Kaldur presses more forcefully into their kiss and yanks Dick’s head back by his shiny black hair. The movement rips a howling moan from Dick’s throat.

Roy nearly moans too at the sight of Dick’s entire neck stretched bare and welcoming for Kaldur to kiss and bite and suck as he pleases.

“You like getting your hair pulled, hmm?” Kaldur asks, his voice vibrating against Dick’s Adam’s apple, and the feeling goes straight to his cock.

He lets out a noise that’s more whine than anything as his hips jerk forward. It’s feeling less and less fair that Roy’s the only one naked right now. Luckily, Kaldur’s taking steps to fix that as he shucks off his shirt entirely.

Both Roy’s and Dick’s gazes rake over the Atlantean’s shoulders and thick pecs, the tails of his tattoo eels leading their eyes to his collar bone and then down towards his hard, brown nipples. No longer as shy about this kind of attention as he once was, Kaldur smirks at his boyfriends’ stares and traces a teasing finger down Dick’s neck.

Cocking his head to the side, Kaldur lowers his voice, the words coming with thick, husky want, “What else do you like?”

“Well,” Dick turns around on Roy to kiss the eel on Kaldur’s left shoulder; then he travels down the man’s pec to lick the areola below it. “I have a bit of a mouth fixation.” He says before sucking Kaldur’s nipple.

Kaldur grunts at the contact, squeezing Dick’s thighs, which still straddle Roy’s torso, preventing the archer from sitting up. So, Roy reaches out to run his hands up the back of Dick’s shirt, but at the last minute, changes his mind and dips his hands below the waistband of Dick’s pants to cup the man’s ass.

Almost automatically, Dick lifts up his hips at the contact, letting out a breathy sort of laugh. “I like being touched like that. I like being bit.”

Kaldur pulls Dick off his chest to kiss his already swollen lips and bite at Dick’s jaw.

“What else?” Roy asks, yanking Dick backwards by his shirt so that his back is suddenly flush to Roy’s bare chest. The acrobat’s quads stretch as his knees remain under him.

Kaldur hovers above Dick and Roy, clearly enjoying the display of flexibility. Just the weight of his stare is enough to make Dick’s cock jump in his pants. Dick exhales in a rasp.

“I like being watched.”

Though Dick can’t see Roy’s expression, he guesses his two boyfriends are exchanging some kind of scheming look. He feels Roy pull his shirt up while he presses kisses into the back of Dick’s neck. Kaldur’s eyes don’t move from Dick’s form, but he also now makes no moves to touch. Instead, he leans forward, his breath teasing against Dick’s lips, and whispers,

“Would you like me to watch while Roy jerks you off?”

Dick bites his bottom lip and whines at the intensity of Kaldur’s stare, at the way those eyes seem to heighten the sensation on Dick’s skin. Roy’s hands are impatient and uncompromising as he tugs Dick’s pants open and shoves them halfway down his thighs. His erection springs up, rod-straight beneath his underwear.

“Wait, but what do _you_ like?” Dick asks even though he’s desperate for those warm hands on his skin.

“Kaldur likes to tease.” Roy says, tracing a semi-circle with his index finger just above Dick’s waistband, “Kaldur likes to go so slow. Not to make you beg-”

“Though you always do.” Kaldur interrupts with smirk, catching Roy by the wrist and pressing the hand back into the mattress. Dick misses even the teasing touch.

“Guilty.” Roy admits easily into Dick’s ear, which has him shivering all over, and he knows Roy can feel every vibration of it.

“Roy always wants it fast and rough.” Kaldur says, dragging his hands up Dick’s thighs, the muscles still stretched taut in this position. “But it never leaves him satisfied.”

The way Kaldur lets the syllables linger on his tongue sends a wave of arousal down Dick’s spine. Kaldur smirks at his reaction and places his mouth at Dick’s other ear.

“And he loves getting called names in bed. Slut, minx, whore, cockslut,” Kaldur cards his fingers through Roy’s hair while whispering, “But also gentler names: Honey, Darling, Sweetheart.”

“What are you telling him?” Roy groans.

“Only the truth, Love.” Kaldur says, moving to kiss Roy tenderly. Kaldur sits back on his heels, eyes raking over Dick, and his gaze is everything Dick could ever ask for.

“Now, Dick, I’d very much like to see you naked.” Kaldur says in a way that’s far too sensual to be considered polite.

Dick pushes himself up so he can rip his t-shirt off in a single, smooth motion. It lands somewhere in the room. He doesn’t care. If his boyfriend wants him naked, he’s going to be naked. Though, half teasing and half for the sake of open, honest communication he says. “Just so you know, I have a bit of a fabric kink, but I’m okay saving that for later.”

“Well, we can-” Roy starts to say, but Dick’s already shimmying out of his clothes.

“Too late. I’m already taking off my pants.” He says with a laugh before leaping back onto the bed.

Roy scoots back so he’s resting against the bed’s headboard and pulls Dick to his chest. Kaldur kneels in front of them, his eyes unwavering and electric as Roy kisses Dick’s back. Roy’s hand is heavy and warm and big as it wraps around Dick’s cock, and it’s better than any of his fantasies because it’s _real_ and because Roy’ voice is _deep_ in his ear.

“You like that, Dick? You gonna put on a show for Kal?”

“We are.” Dick corrects, placing his hand over Roy’s and thrusting his hips up into their fists.

Groaning at the feel of Dick in his lap, that thick ass dragging over his cock, Roy squeezes his hand and twists, pulling a sharp moan from Dick. Roy brings his other hand up to tease his fingers around Dick’s neck and bites the meat of his shoulder. Dick arches his back so pretty, breaking eye contact with Kaldur as he throws his head back and moans with zero regard for Roy’s neighbors.

Kaldur sits with stiff shoulders and hands clenched into fists in his lap to refrain from touching. He’s determined to give Dick what he wants. So he watches.

Roy loosens his grip to a whisper of a touch, and Dick adjusts, throwing his hands above his head and arching so that his entire torso stretches long and tantalizing, just for Kaldur to see.

Meanwhile, Roy focuses on the acrobat’s back, sucking hickey after hickey into his shoulders, where clothes will easily hide. He’s considerate like that even as he occupies his other hand by dragging his calloused archer fingers down, cruelly skipping Dick’s nipples. Barely pressing into his abdomen, knuckles skimming the side of his cock, Roy finally dips his hand down to gently toy with Dick’s balls. Dick gasps with a full-body shiver at the knowledge that Roy his holding him, completely on display for Kaldur.

But, when Dick blinks his eyes open again, he sees the strain on Kaldur’s lips. He sees him watching intently, and with the lust Dick expects, but not the enjoyment. No, kneeling in front of them on the bed, he seems far away somehow. Dick immediately brings his hands back down to move Roy off of him.

“What’s wrong?” Dick asks Kaldur at the same time that Roy asks same question to Dick.

Kaldur opens his mouth, but seems to struggle to find the words to express himself.

“Kal, are you okay? Be honest with me. You don’t look like you’re enjoying this at all.” Dick says, causing Roy’s gaze to jump to the Atlantean in question.

Even though Kaldur’s shoulders remain stiffly squared, he shifts self-consciously on his knees. “I- You’re having fun, so-”

Roy shakes his head and reaches out for his boyfriend’s hand, “Don’t do that. We’re doing this so _all_ of us can have fun.”

“I’m sorry.” Kaldur says softly, “I thought I’d be able to just watch. You look so gorgeous, I thought I could, but, not being able to touch you feels…” Kaldur searches for the right word and comes up empty-handed, “Bad? Isolating?”

Dick takes Kaldur’s other hand and kisses the eel tattoo before holding Kaldur’s palm to his cheek, “Then touch me.”

“But you said you like being watched.” Kaldur protests, though he doesn’t remove his hand from Dick’s face.

“I like a lot of things.” Dick says simply.

Then Roy suggests, “We'll switch. I’m _more_ than happy to sit back and watch.”

Eagerly, Dick slides from Roy’s lap onto Kaldur’s and nuzzles Kaldur’s neck. The Atlantean way to silently say, “I love you,”

Kissing deep into Dick’s mouth, Kaldur holds him firmly, running his hands down his whole back and gripping his sides. Once satisfied, Kaldur pulls away from their kiss to direct Dick to sit backwards on his lap like he had been with Roy.

“You really were a lovely view. I want Roy to know how you looked.” Kaldur says, voice smooth and deep in Dick’s ear. Dick is so, unbelievably hard.

Roy reclines against the pillows at the head of the bed, spreading his legs and casually stroking his own erection.

“This might be creepy, but…I’ve always wanted to know what your webs would feel like holding my cock.” Dick says.

“Why don’t we find out?”

Kaldur chuckles, and it reverberates through the Atlantean’s chest and goes right to Dick’s cock. He gives Dick a long stroke and makes sure to squeeze so that the web between his thumb and pointer finger catch on the swollen head of Dick’s penis.

Dick bucks in Kaldur’s hands while Roy cusses at the sight. Both Kaldur and Roy savor Dick’s immediate desperation as he gasps with every touch. Spreading his fingers wide, Kaldur runs his hands up his boyfriend’s shaft, making sure the soft, thin membranes of his webs skim the cock before he closes his fist around him again.

Arching beautifully just as he’d done before, Dick leans back into Kaldur, grinding down on the tent his pants like he was born for this—really showing off his fabric kink as he moans unabashedly. Dick’s eyes are half-lidded as he watches Roy’s reaction: face flushed, hand moving quicker over his own cock.

Kaldur flattens his free hand against Dick’s chest and nuzzles at the man’s neck while he shudders. Dick is blushing all the way from his cheeks, down his smooth chest. He thrusts his leaking cock into Kaldur’s hand with steadily declining rhythm.

 “After this, I wanna watch you two.” Dick blurts out.

Roy can’t decide if the detective had guessed he’d started thinking about the last time Kaldur was inside him, or if Dick is just so close to climax he’s saying anything that might get him there, but Roy has to squeeze his cock tight at its base to keep from coming at his words.

“I wanna see how you fuck Roy, Kal. See how well Roy takes you.” Dick says. His bright blue eyes focus on Roy now.

“How long can he last inside you? Have you ever cum on his cock alone?”

Roy just nods, fervent and a little delirious with lust.

“I want to see.” Dick says, and Roy can tell he’s so close.

Swallowing, his throat suddenly dry, Roy says, “Usually I finger myself. Kaldur’s webs are nice, but he can’t prep me how I need.”

“You could finger him. You could open him up for me.” Kaldur says, and the words and Kaldur’s quick strokes finally push Dick over the edge, ropes of cum shooting out of him onto the bed spread. Dick’s face during his orgasm is too perfect to worry about laundry. Kaldur pumps him through it, nuzzling the back of his neck the entire time.

“Fuck. That was so good.” Dick says, entirely blissed out. On shaky limbs, he crawls over Roy’s lap. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Fuck yes.” Roy says, pulling Dick into a kiss.

As Roy’s tongue presses into his boyfriend’s mouth, Kaldur gets off the bed. Distantly, Roy hears the opening of a drawer and the unzipping of pants, but he’s more focused on Dick’s fingers slowly making their way down his body.

When Kaldur gets back in bed, he lays at Roy’s side. That’s when Dick departs from Roy’s mouth to follow his fingers lower.

“Safe-sex is also a kink of mine.” Dick says approvingly when he sees the condom already wrapped on Kaldur’s erection.

“Us too.” Kaldur winks and passes a bottle of lube he’d grabbed to Dick. “We have other things I can grab.”

“Just the lube’s all I need.” Dick says, slathering it over his fingers. He looks to Roy for confirmation, which the ginger man eagerly gives—nodding furiously.

Kaldur takes over where Dick left off on Roy’s lips, muffling the man’s grunts as Dick spreads Roy’s legs further apart and experimentally circles his hole with a slick finger. Dick takes it slower with Roy than he needs to, but it’s probably for the best since Roy is so used to fingering himself. He gasps into Kaldur’s mouth at the feel of someone else’s fingers inside him for the first time in a long time.

“Is this okay?” Dick asks, sinking a single finger deeper, and Roy wants to laugh.

“It’s perfect.” He manages to say despite wanting to shout from the way Kaldur mouths as his nipple.

“And you’re okay with this arrangement?” Dick looks Kaldur in the eyes.

“More than.” Kaldur confirms before returning his attention to Roy’s chest.

Now plunging two fingers inside Roy, Dick gives some attention to Roy’s other side, kissing the areola and gently biting the hard nub. Inside Roy, he scissors the two digits. It has not only Roy’s cock, but his entire body, twitching with arousal. The burn of his asshole stretching is balanced out by his boyfriend’s skilled tongues.

Dick keeps it up with just two fingers for a long time—long enough that Roy is considering begging already. He’s not proud about the whining sounding he makes when Dick pulls out his fingers entirely, leaving him cold and empty.

“It’s okay, my Love.” Kaldur says in between quick, hot kisses while Dick pours more lube onto his fingers and Roy’s hole.

“You want more fingers? You horny for it?” Dick asks, though the evidence of Roy’s desire stands erect in between them.

“Yes. Fuck. Give it to me.” Roy grits out.

“As you wish.” Dick says slyly before shoving three fingers into Roy, spreading them once inside.

Roy shouts, and Kaldur takes him by the lips again. Dick checks in more often than necessary that things are still feeling good, and half the time Roy can’t even answer because good isn’t even the half of it. Roy spreads his legs wider, angles his hips forward, desperate for more. Dick’s apparently not as much of a tease as Kaldur can be because fairly quickly, Roy feels another finger slip inside him.

He’s panting into Kaldur’s mouth by now, and Dick still rolls Roy’s nipple between his teeth, all while plunging his fingers deeper and deeper.

“I think he’s ready.” Dick says to Kaldur, stealing a kiss from the Atlantean before pulling his fingers out with a slick sound.

“You still want me inside you, Love?” Kaldur asks as he and Dick switch places.

“Always.”

From where he lays, stretched at Roy’s side and playing absently with his ginger hair, Dick chuckles, “You really are a cockslut.” He says the words just as experimentally as he’d used his fingers.

Roy makes a sound in the back of his throat, not a moan but close.

“I told you he likes name-calling.” Kaldur says, leaning over Roy to kiss him sweetly, “Don’t you, Gorgeous?”

“Please, Beautiful.” Roy says, on the verge of begging.

Kaldur kisses him again and slips inside.

Roy groans, low and desperate for more, as Kaldur slowly pushes his cock in further. Kaldur lets out a moan, louder than Dick’s ever heard, a beautiful, smooth, deep-as-the-ocean moan.

“Oh, you did so well with him.” Kaldur says, giving Dick a tender kiss.

By now, Kaldur’s buried himself completely in Roy’s ass. They both relish the familiar feeling—Roy basking in the fullness, but impatiently awaiting the thrill of movement, and Kaldur enjoying the slick, tight warmth while planning how to make this last as long as possible. With Dick looking at him like that and kissing Roy’s neck like he is, Kaldur doubts either of them will last long.

So, he begins slower than normal. Even rolling his hips sounds too fast to describe his movements now. He’s languid in the push and pull of his hips, like a quiet shore. Roy moans and hooks a leg around Kaldur’s waist, both to get the cock further inside him and press Kaldur to move faster.

“Honey, you’re killing me. Kal. Love. Fuck me already.” Roy begs.

“I am fucking you.” Kaldur teases, pulling out completely before pushing back in again, with only a little more speed than last time.

Roy responds with a petulant groan and thrusts his hips upwards as if to ride Kaldur from below. He’s always such a demanding bottom.

Kaldur might’ve teased Roy more, but Dick’s mouth is suddenly on his neck. The wet on the slits of his gills, the gentle tongue darting along them, careful not to pull too much pressure or push inside, aware of their sensitivity. Then Dick speaks, his breath cool and thrilling on his sensitive anatomy,

“C’mon, Kaldur, I wanna see you fuck him in earnest.”

Kaldur places a hand on Dick’s chest and urges him to lie back down next to Roy. He keeps his gaze locked onto those focused blue irises as he suddenly pistons his hips forward into Roy, making their boyfriend shout and arch off the bed.

“Ohh fuck, yes!” He yells with an elated sort of surprise. “Just like that. Kaldur! Dick! Fuck. Please, please!”

Roy’s not even sure what he’s saying, but he damn sure says it like he means it. He grasps for Dick’s hand and holds it tight while his other hand clutches at Kaldur’s shoulder. Dutifully, Dick watches as Kaldur fucks Roy’s ass, still as smooth as before, but faster now, with more power behind each thrust.

Dick, one hand laced with Roy’s, uses his free hand to stroke Roy’s cock. Kaldur’s hitting exactly where Roy likes it now, they can tell by the archer’s cute gasps and moans. It seems Roy can’t even curse when he’s too caught up in the moment.

Heat builds in Kaldur’s core, a tightness winds in his belly, and he keeps fucking Roy. Steady. Rhythmically. Dick watches with an expression that can only be described as want. He even licks his lips as he watches Roy’s red, uncut cock leak pre-cum over his fingers. Kaldur hikes up Roy’s leg further and fucks into him, hard.

Roy bucks. His walls tighten around Kaldur. Whatever words Roy is trying to form are horny gibberish now, occasionally mixed with Kaldur and Dick’s names. Dick takes Roy by the mouth, kissing him through it, making him feel it even more somehow as Kaldur hits that spot, again and again, with practiced accuracy. Roy’s so tight. So close. Kaldur is so close.

He pulls out, pushes back in. Roy moans on Dick’s lips, and Dick moans with him. Kaldur leans down over the both of them to kiss Roy on the mouth, catching Dick’s lips messily in the process. Roy squeezes Kaldur’s arm, Dick squeezes Roy’s hand, and Kaldur’s release hits him the same time that Roy shouts, raising off the bed, his ass tightening around Kaldur’s cock so much that for a split-second he can’t move.

Kaldur spills into the condom as Roy shoots his load all over Dick’s hands and Kaldur’s stomach. Usually, the Atlantean doesn’t like the mess, but tonight, with Dick watching them with those blown-out, amazed eyes, it’s unbelievably hot. Kaldur slips out of Roy and practically collapses on top of both his boyfriends.

“Wow. Do you always-?” Dick starts to ask about the simultaneous orgasm, but Roy and Kaldur answer in somewhat-awed unison.

“No.”

Kaldur wiggles until he can reach Dick’s face while still lying on top of Roy. He kisses him, slow and deliberate. “Tonight was just special.”

Dick smiles, running his hand up and down Kaldur’s tattooed arms, “You two are special.” He says before kissing his forehead. He then insists on getting up to grab wash cloths and water bottles.

With a sigh, Kaldur gets off his boyfriends. He throws away the condom and wipes off the cum on his chest. The high of the orgasm wanes, leaving contented sleepiness in its place. Back in bed, the three of them fall asleep, arms wrapping around torsos, heads resting against chests, and legs tangling like seaweed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out the Polyam Young Justice series for more. New Nine Loves chapters come out every Saturday and related NSFW chapters come out as a separate fic the following day.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought here or on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
